


Three Parts of A Whole

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, It's a trans dude/cis dude/trans dude sandwich, M/M, Masculine terminology used, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans character topping, trans character bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Johnny and Hanzo and Kuai Liang enjoy an evening together





	Three Parts of A Whole

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Johnny Cage/Sub-Zero/Scorpion, mlm smut, polyamory, masculine terminology used, trans character topping, trans character bottoming, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, penetrative sex
> 
> Not a request but with subcagecorp growing in my heart I figured I'd damn myself to a deep spiral by doing smut of it. Trans Scorp and trans Johnny sandwhich Kuai Liang in this and Johnny does take Kuai Liang in the front just as a heads up, masculine terminology used and so are condoms

What was better than making out with one hot dude?

Kuai Liang hand was firm in holding Johnny’s head still and close as the two seemed intent on sucking taste and air from each other. Hanzo for his part was going to town on sucking and licking both of their necks, hands wondering where ever they seemingly wanted. Waiting semi patiently for his turn to suck face with either of them.

Making out with two.

Hanzo huffed loudly, apparently having lost what patience he had. Kuai Liang chuckled as Hanzo swatted his hand away from Johnny’s hair so that Johnny’s head could get turned to kiss him instead. Johnny groaned softly into Hanzo’s warm mouth as Kuai Liang’s cold mouth pressed against his neck, mouthing and kissing the skin softly. 

Cool hands started tugging at Johnny’s clothing, pulling his shirt free from his pants, roaming at his belly and chest for a moment before going down to pop the button of his jeans and unzip him. When Johnny squirmed, Kuai Liang gave him mercy and started tugging at Hanzo’s clothes instead. Honestly it should have been flattering how quickly Hanzo and Kuai Liang seemed on getting Johnny stripped naked before they so much as thought about undressing themselves. But it just made Johnny flustered and shy and that was not a sexy feeling.

When both of their clothing was loose and tugged free of several trappings and fastenings, Johnny pulled away from Hanzo to catch his breath, licking his warm lips idly. He leaned back to let Hanzo and Kuai Liang go at each other, biting his lip as he watched his boyfriends make out slow and sloppy, feeling his heart happily patter away, before starting to pull at Kuai Liang’s clothing as well as taking up the job at mouthing at skin. He took a great deal of joy when he could make Hanzo or Kuai Liang moan into each other’s mouths, or roll their bodies into his hands because his palms ran over a very nice spot.

And while the kissing was hot, they needed to get undressed if they were going to continue. So Hanzo and Kuai Liang pulled apart with a wet pop and a string of spit between them that Hanzo quickly dried up with his sleeve with a grunt and they all started scrambling to get out of their clothes. Thankfully, Hanzo and Kuai Liang knew Johnny’s need to be the last one to lose his pants for his own reasons, the two of them getting bare as Johnny was finally snapping the button of his jeans. His stomach did a somersault at the sight of the two men openly eyeing him as he slid his jeans down and then his boxers soon after them.

Now delightfully bare, Hanzo pulled him into a very sloppy kiss, tongue immediately going to lick at Johnny’s lips to get access to his mouth. Something that Johnny freely gave, groaning as the heat of Hanzo’s tongue seeped into his mouth as the man took his time in tasting the inside of his mouth and robbing him of breath. He tilted his head to give Hanzo better access and moaned as the man took full of, taking a firm and loving hold of Johnny’s jaw to keep the new angle. The sight had Kuai Liang groaning off to the side, leaning in to kiss both their cheeks softly despite their sloppy face sucking.

Pulling away to suck in breath, they got Kuai Liang on his back, Johnny grinning as Hanzo and himself shuffled further down the bed. The poor cryomancer’s face was beet red as Johnny took ahold of the man’s fully hard prick. Hanzo looked less sure as Johnny as he pressed a kiss to Kuai Liang’s belly and then to the line of his hip, and then finally to the base of Kuai Liang’s dick. But seeing Johnny going to work gave him some confidence, pressing a kiss to the other side, letting out a groan. 

They worked together, running their mouths along Kuai Liang. Mostly lips and tongues and open mouth kisses because the ice babe was already hard and aching, the man’s cool hands finding their heads to gently stroke their hair and moaning and groaning low in his chest. Made Johnny grin, even more when his tongue and lips accidentally brushed against Hanzo’s. One of his hands moved to the man’s side, pressing against his heated skin and running all over what he could grab and touch. Before slipping down to check on Hanzo’s arousal. Hanzo groaned from the touch, turning redder as Johnny ran his fingers over Hanzo’s flushed dick and just the building wetness below.

“You may wish to stop…” Kuai Liang panted.

“Too much?” Johnny asked, pulling his mouth away with Hanzo.

“Too soon,” Kuai Liang chuckled breathlessly.

“Babe, I love you, but you have no stamina,” Johnny laughed.

“Hush,” Kuai Liang playfully grunted.

“Make me,” Johnny teased right back.

“Challenge accepted,” Hanzo deadpanned, grabbing Johnny’s jaw and pulling him into a right sloppy kiss. And honestly? Johnny’s favorite way to be shut up, so he eagerly threw himself into it, coiling his tongue around Hanzo’s offered one and making a right mess down both of their chins as they kept up with their messy make out session.

“As much as I adore the sight of you two, I have come to a realization,” Kuai Liang said after quite happily watching their sloppy kissing for several moments. “We did not discuss what exactly what we wanted to do.”

Hanzo reluctantly let Johnny go, the two breathing raggedly and their chins soaked with their combined spit. Hanzo loving dried them both up, letting Johnny go with a slight peck.

“Well, anyone have any preferences? Cause I just love doing this with my two fave men,” Johnny grinned, all sultry eyes and purring.

“Well if you two are inclined to do so…” Kuai Liang started.

“Wanna get sandwiched?” Johnny perked up.

Hanzo snorted as Kuai Liang chuckled.

“Well, yes, if there is no other strong preference otherwise.”

After getting the things that they would need, Johnny pulled Kuai Liang on top of him and started kissing him as Hanzo gently nudged Kuai Liang’s thighs apart. Uncorking a bottle, Hanzo got two fingers slippery with oil and moved them to start prep the man. For Johnny’s part, he moved a hand down to tease the man’s cock to keep him hard and kiss him slow and sloppy, keep Kuai Liang nice and heated and relaxed as Hanzo spread him slowly on one finger and then the other. Working the man open as he moaned and groaned into Johnny’s mouth and rolled his hips back and forth onto Hanzo’s fingers and into the loose grip of Johnny’s fist.

“I feel… ready…” Kuai Liang groaned after several moments of being fingered and rutting into Johnny’s hand.

“Are you sure?” Hanzo asked tenderly.

“Yes…” Kuai Liang paused before turning to Johnny, “You did not say…”

“I’ll take you in the front, ice babe. Just gotta wrap you up,” Johnny grinned crookedly.

Johnny rolled on the condom for Kuai Liang as Hanzo pulled on the harness and got it settled right. When they were all suited up, Johnny spread his thighs a bit, sticking the tip of his tongue out at Kuai Liang as he took himself in hand and rubbed against Johnny, making him moan deep in his chest. Must have done something because Hanzo plastered himself to Kuai Liang’s back, one arm slipping around the man’s torso to firmly grab one of Johnny’s thighs and the other actually took hold of Johnny’s dick, stroking him as Kuai Liang went to rubbing his covered dick against Johnny’s hole. Between Hanzo jerking him off, mindful of his piercing, and Kuai Liang prodding just right, Johnny was not surprised when he was just hot and wet enough for Kuai Liang to just sink inside of him.

“Oh fuck,” Johnny breathed as Kuai Liang sank in, Hanzo still jerking him off.

While Kuai Liang was entering him, Hanzo freed one his not importantly occupied hands and took hold of the strap and started pressing into Kuai Liang. Between the double stimuli, Kuai Liang was broken down into half gibberish, half whimpered Chinese, sounding weak and enthralled in the pleasure as he was pressed into and pressed into Johnny. 

Until everyone was as deep as comfortably possible, the three pausing to enjoy the sensation, savor it, make weak and lusty sounds. Kuai Liang’s head dropped to press into Johnny’s shoulder, panting and moaning softly, Johnny taking advantage to playfully tease the man’s ear with his lips, teeth and the tip of his tongue. Hanzo, not to be outdone, licked and kissed and nibbled along the back of Kuai Liang’s neck and shoulders, leaving little pink marks that would fade quickly.

“P-please move, I shall not last,” Kuai Liang moaned.

“No stamina,” Hanzo gruffed out, making Kuai Liang and Johnny chuckle breathlessly.

And then Hanzo was taking Kuai Liang’s hips in his hands and pulling mostly out, letting Johnny wrap his arms around Kuai Liang’s neck and direct his face towards his. Johnny sucked his voice down just as Hanzo snapped his hips forward and pushed the first moan out and letting Johnny suck it down happily. And the next one. And the one after that. Over and over as Hanzo thrust into the man sandwiched between them with proper force and speed, head falling to lay on Kuai Liang’s shoulders as the man undoubtedly came undone above them.

Honestly, Kuai Liang joked about having no stamina, but between getting rubbed before and because as it had been eloquently put before ‘horny for being in as much love as he was’, Johnny was the first to cum. He just, bore down on Kuai Liang and came, shuddering and groaning as pleasure swamped his system, jolting up his spine as his body wound up and let loose and then twitched in the aftershocks of it. Thankfully his tightening and then twitching sent Kuai Liang over the edge as well, the man go limping on top of Johnny as much as Hanzo’s grip would allow and going breathless as he spent himself.

“You’re both…” Hanzo panted above them.

“Apologies,” Kuai Liang moaned, still kind of twitching.

“We got you, Hot Sauce.”

They mournfully pulled apart and then Kuai Liang and Johnny eagerly helped Hanzo out of the harness and got him on his back. Kuai Liang gave Hanzo a stunning smile before kissing him as Johnny shimmied down his body, peppering kisses along hot skin. Down over his chest, through his treasure trail, over the pubic mound, and then onto the hard and flushed dick waiting for him. Hanzo immediately bucked, groaning when Johnny pulled away for a second, sliding his hands to press against Hanzo’s hips and then going to town on the man.

Johnny always liked using his mouth on people. Not just because his mouth was a very talented part of his body across the board, but also there was just something about going down on people that got him going. The sound of them moaning, the feeling of their body trying to buck against him for more, the taste on his tongue that staurated his mouth. Add that to how absolutely in love he was with both men in bed with him right now and Johnny was just drowning in the good feelings.

Hanzo did not take long to finish, bucking against Johnny’s mouth and crooning loudly against Kuai Liang’s lips. Johnny lapped at him for a few seconds afterwards to let him ride it out, before sitting up and grinning as he wiped his mouth clean.

“You’re… a menace,” Hanzo panted while Kuai Liang chuckled.

“Hmm, you still love me though,” Johnny grinned.

“Deeply, get over here.”

And so, in a very happy and slightly sticky and sweaty snuggle pile, the three men glowed with their respective orgasms and snuggled close to one another. After a moment of calming down, they started peppering soft little kisses and tender touches to wherever they could reach.

“Love you two.”

“And I love you two.”

“I love you two.”


End file.
